Harry Potter and the Last War
by ourflagisred
Summary: What if only 1/4 of Magician were born male, and Voldemort fought his war for their freedom? Harry will grow up in a World dominated by Witches, a World that has grown dark in the shadow of the Last War.
1. Voldemort I: The end of a war

' _Political Power comes from the tip of a Wand.'_

 _Lord Voldemort, Modern Wizarding War and Strategy, 1976_

 _(Prohibited by the Ministry of Magic, under 'Maintenance of Social Cohesion Law, 1968'. Ownership only permitted with a Ministry License.)_

* * *

Lord Voldemort gently pushed opened the Potter's front door, and stepped inside.

As soon as he crossed the threshold a great keening alarm began to ring.

'Shit.'

He heard a feminine voice from past the door on his right, and not half a second later the door was propelled off its hinges by a powerful curse, stopped a few inches from his face by a small movement of his wand.

'James, take Harry and run!'

He flicked his wand to the left, and the door followed, revealing to him the living room of the Potter's. Lily held her wand out in front of her, face tight, hand shaking, while James had grabbed the baby and was turning for the rear door.

Voldemort walked forward into the room and immediately began his assault on Lily. For a few seconds they cursed each other in silence, wands flickering almost too fast to see, bursts of colour impacting shields, but it was a foregone conclusion. Lily Potter was a skilled duelist but what could she do to an unbound Wizard of Voldemort's power?

'Expelliarmus.'

Lily's wand was sent flying across the room.

'Surrender now Potter and you will be spared, the world will always have a certain space for a pure blood Witch like yourself.'

'Fuck off you sociopath.' Lily replied as she ducked and moved.

Voldemort sighed as the killing curse traveled from his wand to strike Lily as she dove.

He did not delay. He moved toward the rear of the room, stepping over the Potter's corpse as he did, and then out the door and up the stairs, after James Evans.

The Dark Lord did not have to guess at where James was as he reached the top of the stairs, he could feel power emanating from one of the rooms.

Opening the door he was presented to the sight of a crib surrounded by an intricate network of runes and symbols, and James Potter nee Evans holding a runed knife to his wrist.

'Ah James, I feel like you are going to do something terribly foolish my boy'

'Don't 'boy' me, you lunatic!' James growled knife point gently digging into his skin. 'I will do whatever I must to defend my son.'

'The child will die regardless of what you do Evans, I'm sure your ritual is well made, but do you truly think it will stop me? Hundreds have died before me, all confident that this time it would be different.'

'My name is Potter.'

'Ah Wizards and their Witches, where would we be without them? Severus sends his love James.'

'Don't you speak of him!' James spat.

'Both he and Pettigrew intervened to ask that I spare you, which did not make a great deal of sense to me, I always offer Wizards a chance to lay down their wands'

James' hand tightened around that knife 'Have you forgotten that you struck down Longbottom without a moments hesitation barely a month ago?'

Voldemort paused for a second. 'Ah yes, a mistake. This war makes monsters of us all, some days I feel like I almost forgot why I started it in the first place.' He paused 'Let us end this.'

He flung the Killing Curse toward the crib, James stabbed into his wrist and ripped downward, and then there was only white and a great terrible noise, like the world ripping in half.


	2. Harry I: First step into a New World

' _...Even among those Magicians with a 'Pro-Muggle' attitude the possibility that Muggles now exceed Magicans in certain areas is never considered. Tell a Magicans that Muggles have gone to the moon and they will simply look at you with incomprehension...'_

 _Albus Dumbeldore, Attitudes towards Muggles in Modern Magical Britain_

* * *

Harry Potter came awake gasping. He had dreamed of his parent's murder through the eyes of the one who killed them before, but never so clearly. Staring into his Mother's green eyes, that were a mirror of his own, as he killed her was never something he would get used to.

He was about to lie back down when a gentle knock at the door fully pulled him from the world of sleep and into the smallest bedroom of 4 Privet Drive.

'Hey?' he said quietly to the door.

His Aunt Petunia open the door 'Harry Birthday Harry, there is cake and some presents downstairs for you... you know the usual stuff.' Petunia wrung her hands nervously. 'But first a letter has come for you, its very important, come down to the living room and we can talk about it together.' She gave a weak smile and disappeared from the door frame.

Harry got up and dressed quickly, he was curious about this letter and the weird behaviour of his Aunt. His Aunt and Uncle had never treated him as a son, but he felt like they had done their best for him. He was glad he hadn't been spoilt like Dudley, who was really growing up into an absolute prick, something he felt like Petunia and Vernon was beginning to realise.

He barreled down the stairs and pushed open the living room door. While his Aunt stared out of the window, his Uncle Vernon was doing an admirable job of stuffing his face full of breakfast while simultaneously reading his copy of the _Daily Mirror,_ while Dudley, less practiced, focused his efforts exclusively on stuffing his face.

'Happy Birthday, Harry!' Vernon said cheerfully not looking up for his paper.

'Happy Burthday, Hurry.' Dudley echoed, mouth full of food.

'Don't speak with your mouth full Dudley' Vernon clipped Dudley on the back of of the head, still not looking up.

Petunia interrupted Dudley's yelp of protest. 'I need to talk to Harry, Vernon could you and Dudley step out of the room.'

Vernon stood, suddenly looking nervous, a mirror of Petunia. 'Of course Love, lets go Dudley.'

'What! But I'm not done!' Dudley continued to protest, looking like Vernon had just told him to shoot his dog, as oppose to temporarily abandon his breakfast.

Vernon clipped him on the back of the head again. 'Come on you rotter, listen to your Mother.' He grabbed Dudley and half dragged him from the room.

Petunia sighed and sat heavily at the tabled, surrounded by the remains of two large English Breakfast's. She gestured Harry over and he sat opposite to her.

Petunia pulled a letter from beneath the table, and sat staring down at it. Harry wasn't that good at reading upside down, but he could tell that it was his name written on the letter. There was a long silence as Petunia just sat there, just as Harry was about to ask for the letter Petunia opened her mouth.

'Harry do you remember when you were younger and you told me you could talk to snakes?'

'Ahuh.' Harry did, speaking to snakes didn't seem strange to him, but according to the kids in his class, it definitely was.

'And I told you not to tell anyone, but that you shouldn't worry about it. That it was because you were... special, and that eventually you would go to a school for... special people like you and would learn about... _things_ like about how to talk to snakes, and other _things_ like this?'

Harry didn't see what he needed to be taught about talking to snakes, he felt like he had it pretty down, and 'Special schools' didn't have a good reputation among his classmates but he said yeah anyway.

'Well this letter is about that.' She passed it across the table to him, and Harry tore it open.

 _Dear Mr Potter_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. As you are 'Muggle Raised', one or more staff members will meet with you at your home at midday 31st July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Witchcraft? Wizardry? Aunt Petunia seemed like the last person in the world to try and play a practical joke on him, but Wizardry was hard to stomach.

The letter said a 'staff member', presumably a Wizard or a Witch would be here at midday on the 31st of July... which was today! Harry glanced up at the clock on the wall, 10:30!

'Hey Aunt Petunia, it says that someone from the school will be here in an hour and a half!'

'Ah... oh dear.' She paused 'Vernon!'

A few seconds later Harry's Uncle popped his head into the room.

'Some people from the school will be here at midday.'

Vernon's face fell. 'Dudley! Were going to the chippy! And then the park!' Harry heard a muffled woop through the wall. 'Good luck mate!' Vernon winked at him and then made for the front door.


	3. Harry II: Witchcraft

' _... The failure to integrate the 'Muggle raised' is a continuing problem for Magical Society. This is just not because of those that drop out of Magical Society, I should not have to remind you that Voldemort was one of the 'Muggle raised'...'_

 _Albus Dumbeldore, Attitudes towards Muggles in Modern Magical Britain_

The clock struck twelve.

Harry was disappointed there was not an instant knock at the door, he imagined that Wizards were always on time, or at least liked to make dramatic entrances. But, he supposed, that maybe the Wizard that was coming for him had a different time on his watch, and he would arrive at exactly twelve by his timing.

At around twenty seconds past twelve two sharp cracks outside followed by a sharp knock at the door. Petunia, who had been sat with a white knuckle grip on the table, leapt to her feet and went to the front door. Harry followed out to the door of the living room so he could peek around the corner.

Petunia, with only a slight hesitation, opened the front door. Outside were two people dressed in strange black robes, one was an older woman with a severe look on her face, the other a middle age man with pale, almost yellow skin, and a large hooked nose.

'Petunia, it is good to see you again' The man said, shocking Harry. His Aunt knew (alleged) Magical people!

'May we come inside?' The sharp looking woman said... sharply.

'Yes of course, please sit down.' His Aunt said, and started to bustle back towards the living room.

Harry rapidly backed away, until he bumped into the table.

The man and the woman followed behind his Aunt, the man in front.

Inside of going to immediately sit down the man approached Harry, reaching out his hand to shake.

'Harry _Potter_ ' The man seemed to have a strange way of speaking in general, but the way he rolled 'Potter' around his mouth was especially notable. 'I am Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts, among other things. I was a childhood friend of both your Father and your Aunt.' He said as he shook Harry's hand 'And this is Professor Mcgonagall, our Deputy Headmistress.' The older woman nodded at him... sharply.

He Aunt seemed to have faded into the background.

The two Professors sat down on the couch and looked at him.

'Is there anything you wish to ask Mr. Potter? Young Muggle-raised are normally very curious at this point, especially young Wizards.' The woman asked.

'Ermmm... provethatmagicisreal!'

The man, Snape, snorted, but the Woman's expression didn't change, she simply stood up.

'I admire your haste Potter, it takes most young Muggle-raised at least a few minutes to get to this obvious question'

The Woman transformed into a cat. Harry gasped. The Woman transformed back.

'Will that be quite sufficient ?'

'Yep.'

'Good, then moving along, today Potter we will go and pick up another Muggle-raised, and then take you to Diagon alley to pick up your school supplies. I trust this will prove no problem?'

Harry shook his head.

'Er, I put some money away for Harry's Schooling, I don't know if its enough. I know sending James to Hogwarts was quite expensive, we had to get a scholarship.' Petunia said, reappearing into the conversation.

'Not to worry Mrs. Evans, Potter is the last living scion of a junior branch of the Potter family, one of the great pureblood families of the Magical World. In other terms, when his Mother died he inherited quite a sum of money.' Mcgonagall said without as much as glancing in his Aunt's direction.

'Now Potter.' She continued. 'Get whatever things you need, we will pick up another Muggle-raised and then proceed to Diagon Alley, the heart of the British Wizarding world.


	4. Harry III: Wizardry

' _...Hate for Muggle's is rare among Magicians, the most common feeling is an overwhelming apathy and disinterest. Of course some Magicians fall in love with Muggle's, and from these unions come the only thing that interests Magicians about Muggle's, Muggleborns...'_

 _Albus Dumbeldore, Attitudes towards Muggles in Modern Wizarding Britain_

* * *

Professor Snap gave a polite goodbye to his Aunt as he steered Harry out the door, to the waiting Mcgonagall.

'Harry, we will now 'apparate' to your soon-to-be fellow pupil's home. 'Teleport' would be the most apt word in your lexicon for what we are about to do. Apparition is unpleasant, but you will be left will no permanent ill effects.' Snape said mildly. 'Please grip my wrist.'

'What's a 'lexicon'? Harry asked as he took hold of Snape's wrist.

Snape gave a small laugh 'Don't worry about it Potter.'

And suddenly everything was very dark and Harry felt pressure like he'd never felt before.

Almost as soon as it had began it had ended and Harry was spat out, losing his grip on the Professor and flying face first directly into a neatly manicured lawn.

'Not too bad for your first attempt Potter, at least you did not vomit, do try not to fall over next time.' Mcgonagall said neutrally, turning toward the house.

'If it proves no problem I will remain outside with Mr. Potter.'

'Of course not, I will not be overly long.' Mcgonagall then made for the door.

She gave a sharp rap at the door and was quickly welcomed inside.

Harry and Snape stood in silence for some minutes before the question inside of Harry bubbled over.

'Did you serve the man who killed my parents?'

Snape turned towards Harry looking vaguely surprised 'Did your Aunt tell you that?'

Harry hesitated 'No... every night, or most of them anyway, I see my parents death through the eyes of the man who killed them. Most nights its pretty foggy, but last night it was as clear as day.' Harry bit softly down on his lip. 'The man... he says your name.'

The Professor crossed his arms, but did not say anything for a while, and Harry felt himself sweating.

'I was a Spy, the Dark Lord Voldemort thought I served him but really I was loyal to Dumbeldore, my current employee and your future Headmaster. This is why I am gainfully employed in a School and not in Prison.'

'Okay...' The next question burned inside Harry and despite his best efforts could not be restrained. Perhaps if he was not an eleven year old boy, but alas. 'Vol... Voldemort,when he said your name he said something about love to my Father, what's that about?'

Despite nothing changing in his face he could see the Professor tense beneath his robe.

'I and your Father were boyhood friends, nothing more. Wizards are perhaps closer than Muggle men, there is much arrayed against us.' He paused, and then adopted the tone of a school teacher. 'Do not speak of this to anyone, especially not any of this 'love'. If this is a true seeing then it is very important information, and I think it is. Once you arrive to Hogwarts you will attend a meeting with the Headmaster in regards to this'.

'Erm.. okay'

'One more thing, it is a habit among some young Wizards to go by their Father's name as well as their Mother's. If you took this up it would be useful to me. It would be improper for me to call you Harry, but I am loathed to call you Potter.'

'Okay.' Harry said, again, dumbly. A few minutes ago he would have asked why Snape didn't want to call him Potter, but he had now been intimidated into silence.

They only had to pass a few more minutes in awkward silence before Mcgonagall bustled out of the front door of the house, half pulling a small girl with bushy hair out of the front door, parents in tow. Apparently she had been less successful in bowling over all objections and essentially just stealing away a child as she had been at the Dursley household.

She cut across the protestations as she informed Snape they were leaving immediately, the girl, presumably Harry's classmate to be had barely time to give a small wave before the world once again became terribly dark.


	5. Harry IV: Meet and Greet

' _Under any kind of rigorous analysis the Magical economy makes no sense, how can a Magician possibly be poor? Once we have won and we are able to access the records of the Matriarchs I suspect we will see clear evidence that any kind of scarcity in our society was deliberately created by them in order to convince us of our dependence on them.'_

 _Lord Voldemort, What is to be done?_

 _(Prohibited by the Ministry of Magic, under 'Maintenance of Social Cohesion Law, 1968'. Ownership only permitted with a Ministry License)_

* * *

Harry left Gringotts, the Magical (or rather Goblin, he supposed) Bank, clinking. When Snape had opened Harry's vault he had instructed Harry to turn away, as not to let the young Wizard go mad with gold lust.

The last time Harry had any significant amount of money was when he'd wanted a mountain bike for his 10th birthday, and his Uncle had promised to go 'halfers' if Harry could get the rest. After a month of mowing lawns and clearing gardens Harry still hadn't got anywhere close to half, but his Uncle had appreciated his effort and bought the bike anyway. Harry felt the money in his little bag was worth way way more than that.

Lost in his thoughts Harry bumbled along with Snape pulling him along by the wrist, until they reached the entrance of what looked like a tailor called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.'

'Ah Professor Snape, its that time of year already? You've started taking the 'Muggle Raised' around, or this is a bastard of yours?' A large woman who looked to be the proprietor chortled at her own joke.

'Quite, Madam.' Replied Snape, doing his best to sound neutral.

'Well come through here, and I'm sure you'll be on your way out of my shop before you know it.' Clearly her bastard jokes worked better on other Magicians.

'Thank you'. Snape said as he gently pushed Harry into the room she had indicated. Not that Harry thought he had to be told where it was, since this was apparently his job.

Inside the room another boy was being fitted, an individual whose most notable feature was his silver hair (from the back anyway).

He turned as Snape and Harry entered, and upon laying eyes upon Harry his eyes widened slightly, but was still able to smoothly greet them.

'Hail Fellows of the Blood of Merlin, Severus Snape and Harry Evans-Potter'

Snape snorted at the ostentatious greeting. 'Hello Draco, dramatic as always.'

'Harry this is Draco Malfoy, my Bondsson, something like the Muggle Godson.' He explained. 'I'm sure the two of you will enjoy each other's company much more without me lurking in a corner. I will be outside.'

As Snape swept away Harry narrowed his eyes at the previously wide eyes.

'How did you know who I was?'

Draco grinned at him. 'The scar, duh! Not going to be many boys my age walking around with a lightning bolt scar on their forehead.'

This didn't clear up Harry's confusion. 'Why would you know about my scar?!'

Draco looked surprised. 'You don't think you get to kill the most powerful Dark Wizard to exist since the Second Great War and no one to notice or remember who you are? No hard feelings by the wa-oof.' Draco was interrupted as of the enchanted automatic fitting wands jabbed him in the side.

'Hard feelings?' Was Draco from one of the families that supported Voldemort, like Snape had pretended to be?

The other boy frowned. 'Every war has two sides Harry. I know Voldemort killed your parents but those who fought against him killed my Uncle, and imprisoned my Father and your Bondsfather.'

'My Bondsfather?' Harry felt stupid asking question after question, but being a relatively astute individual was rapidly beginning to realise that this was just what life was like for the 'Muggle Raised'.

The wands had stopped their work around Draco. 'I need to go Harry, but if you meet me on the Hogwarts train I promise to explain! That and a load of other stuff! Please don't judge me for what happened between our parents.' Draco had a funny way of talking, sometimes speaking formally like the way he had presumably been taught, and other times like the 11 year old he actually was.

This sounded kinda reasonable but Harry was not the kind to just forget about the murder of my parents.

'I'll think about it.'

Draco looked kind of disappointed, but just nodded his head and made for the door.


	6. Harry V: Between Witches and Wizards

' _If it was not for the immense prestige of Hogwarts I imagine the refugee crisis during and subsequent to the war would have been far worse. Families returned to these Isles in order to send their children to Hogwarts.'_

 _Minerva Mcgonagall, The Importance of Hogwarts, Daily Prophet 8th February 1990_

* * *

The next month passed in a blur for Harry, and before he knew it Professor Snape had come to pick him up for his Aunt in the car park of King's Cross Station. After pulling Harry through a brick wall as he screwed his eyes shut as hard as he could, the Professor soon disappeared. This left Harry adrift on the platform clutching luggage, at least until he saw a similarly adrift looking young bushy haired girl nearby.

Spotting him she rushed over.

'My parents couldn't come through to the platform! Was it the same for you!?' Harry wasn't really sure how to handle the obviously upset girl he had exchanged roughly 3 words with prior to this point, but answering her question seemed a good start.

'No, my Aunt just dropped me off in the car park and Professor Snape came and picked me up.'

'Oh, how come?'

'Well my Mam was a witch, I guess she knew she couldn't come through.'

'Oh, that makes sense' Hermione paused her brows furrowed. 'Well at least we found each other!'

'Do you want to try to get on the train?' Harry didn't see much point hanging around on the platform watching everyone making their tearful goodbyes. It made his chest feel tight, missing something he didn't know he wanted.

'Well we can, but we aren't able to take a carriage together. Boys and Girls riding together is prohibited until we are older. I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_!' Hermione beamed, happy about her ability to recall trivia, and then frowned when she realised the implication.

'Oh.' They stood awkwardly looking at each other for a few seconds before they were rescued.

'Hail, Harry.' Came a smooth if still childish voice from behind him.

Harry turned to see Draco and an Woman with thick dark hair and heavy lidded eyes approaching them.

'Hi, Draco.' Harry had thought a lot about how Draco's family were Voldemort supporters, and still wasn't sure how he felt, but he didn't blame Draco.

'May I introduce my Father's Second Wife and the Mother of my Sister, Bellatrix of _The Most Noble_ Lestrange family. This is Harry of House Potter, but I have yet to make the acquaintance of the young Witch beside him'

'I'm Hermione Granger.'

'You parents are Muggles?' Asked Bellatrix, words quite sharp enough to cut a nervous eleven year old.

'Yes, why?' Replied Hermione, sounding wobbly.

Bellatrix ignored the question, instead turning her head to Draco. 'I will be departing, be careful who you associate with. And stop with this 'Hail' nonsense, it is not the 9th Century, regardless of what your Father thinks.' With a half spin on her heels and a crack she disappeared.

'I'm Sorry for her behaviour Hermione, she does not like Muggles or those descended from them.' Draco's smile looked brittle, but his words were pleasant, trying to paper over the cracks caused by Bellatrix's curt dismissal of Hermione. 'Welcome to the Magical World, Hermione.'

He turn from the sniffling Hermione to Harry. 'Will you join me aboard Harry? Unfortunately due to the segregation of Wizards and Witches Hermione will be unable to join us.' Draco's tone did not indicate that he thought it very unfortunate.

Harry, to his shame, wanted to get away from the nearly-crying girl and so agreed. 'Sure. I'll see you at Hogwarts, Hermione!'


	7. Harry VI: Snakes

' _A Wizard that take identity from a hatred of Muggles demonstrates he has no other redeemable qualities.'_

 _Lord Voldemort, Blood Purity_

 _(Prohibited by the Ministry of Magic, under 'Maintenance of Social Cohesion Law, 1968'. Ownership only permitted with a Ministry License)_

* * *

'Why does your... Aunt(?) hate Muggles.' Harry couldn't really think of a more appropriate word than 'Aunt' for the second Wife of your Father.

'Bondsmother is the conventional term, which is a separate thing to a 'Bondsfather'. I'll explain later.' Draco turned and winked, as they dragged their luggage through the impossibly broad aisle of the Hogwarts Express.

'The hatred among Magicians for Muggles and Muggle-Borns comes from a series of objective facts mixed with an unnecessary hatred.'

'If a Magician has a child with a Muggle, the child will far less likely to be magical themselves than if they had two magical parents, and if the magical parent is the Witch, the child will be likely be far less powerful. Having two magical parents nearly guarantees in the inherentance of magical ability.' Draco's speech was slick, and clearly practiced.

'As you should be able to guess by this point you are better off as a Wizard than not. Even if we ignore the ability to do _Magic,_ you life expectancy is doubled, your health is massively improved, you are far more resistant to physical violence, and so on.'

'Simply put, being a Magician is a good thing, and only inter-Magician breeding can guarantee that this good thing continues to occur.'

Draco gestured to the nearest carriage.

'This one is the one that I promised to meet the likely Slytherin boys of this year in, care to join me?'

Harry didn't have the slightest idea how Draco picked out this carriage from the rest of them, but followed Draco in regardless.

Inside three boys were hunch over some card game, from which little snaps and pops occasionally emanated, they barely looked up as Draco and Harry entered allowing Draco to continue his explanation.

'Of course the obvious superiority of pureblood breeding does not justify as hatred of those with impure blood, and especially Muggles. It must be stopped as a practice but this does not mean that we should treat those born of it, who had no choice in the matter, with scorn.'

His speech had apparently attracted the attention of one of the boys as he stood up.

'Draco giving you his loovey goodey progressive speech Potter?' The boy was tall for his age and looked athletic, long black hair fell to his shoulders, framing a sharp face.

'Alexander Avery, Heir of the Avery Family.' He gripped Harry's forearm. 'Draco told us that he'd meet you and invited you along, but I'm surprised you actually came.' Cold gray eyes stared into Harry's 'My Father is serving 17 years for the destruction of a marriage registry office and membership of an illegal organisation, i.e. the Deatheaters. Is that a problem?' The other young Wizard hadn't let go of his arm.

'I don't know yet.'

Avery laughed and let him go, sitting back down.

Draco introduce him to the other two boys. Marcus Travers and Theodore Nott, both children of distinguished families and both more interested in their card game than Harry.

Harry and Draco sat down by the doors of the large carriage, while the rest of the boys clustered around the window table.

'So, my Bondsfather?'

'Yes, my Father's Brother Sirius Black. He's is truly a... unique Wizard. Defying both sides of the war, and managing to survive.'

'A 'Bondsfather' is a subordinate concept to a 'Bondsbrother', where two very close Wizards will form a bond, sharing some amount of magical energy and some level of emotional bond, the level being up to the Wizards involved. It is a rare practice nowadays, especially outside of the old families, due to its association with _sodomites.'_

Having whispered the last word Draco made to continue, but Harry interrupted him.

'Sodomites? Like homos, queers?'

Draco had coloured. 'Er.. yes, I believe in the Muggle world they are named Homosexuals. I have also heard that in the Muggle world such things have recently become legal.'

Harry wasn't sure exactly, but he hadn't thought it'd been recent. 'Maybe like 30 years ago? Maybe that's recent for Magicians.' Then Harry laughed.

'What?' Asked Draco, seeming flustered.

'Just remembering something my Uncle said.' Harry took on a deep tone to imitate the Dursley man ' _I suppose being a Wizard is a bit like being a Queer, its obviously not normal, but if some people are just born that way then the world will just have to cope with you.'_

Harry had winked at Draco, but the boy didn't seem amused.

'Well don't let anyone hear you saw it, Male Homosexuality, as you may call it, is quite illegal in Magical Britain. What can really be expected from a country where a Wizard must marry at least twice?' Draco's tone was acid, and Harry was gaining the distinct impression that the Magical world was not the utopia it might look like at first glance.

'Anyway yes, Sirius, my Uncle, your Bondsfather.' Draco reined himself in and managed to continue on.

'He was the first Black to be sorted into Gryfindor for over 300 years and was nearly disowned for it. Despite this he was not one of Dumbledore's pets. He was one of these rare '3rd way', rejecting both the Matriarchy but also the 'Dark' and traditional Patriarchal structure. Apparently he got a few friends into it, like your Father, but was never a big leader. From what my Father says it was never he real focus anyway, he preferred to focus on enjoying himself.' Draco gave a sad half smile. 'With Wizards and as well as Witches, and any substance that'd take him somewhere.'

'When the war started he did his best to stay neutral, but he failed to stop your father and his other friends getting involved, and was eventually dragged in himself. I think everyone was, eventually. My Father says he was convinced to Voldemort's side in 1978, after Dumbledore didn't do anything after the Minister for Magic, Alexandre Fawley ordered the internment without trial of over 200 Wizards. But after the killing of the Longbottoms he left the Deatheaters in disgust, and went into hiding, apparently under Dumbeledore's wing.'

'What happened with the Longbottoms?' Harry interrupted.

'They were involved in a battle. The Dark Lord, instead of disarming them and offering them a chance to surrender, just shot them down with the killing curse. A terrible moment truly, broke one of the last few rules the war had.'

From what Harry knew of normal wars this didn't seem at all surprising, that in battle you just killed your enemies. He'd expected something worse from the man who'd murdered his Mother.

'Anyway, after hearing about the... killing of your parents, Sirius went after Peter Pettigrew, the man he thought had betrayed your parents. Pettigrew was in hiding but the Order of Phoenix was tracking him, he'd apparently been associating with Deatheaters. Sirius forced him from his house and blew him away. Destroyed half the street. Afterwards he went to try find you, but when he got to the ruins of your parent's home he was arrested by the Aurors. Despite Dumbledores word that Pettigrew was a traitor the court convicted him for Voluntary Manslaughter and he got 13 years. From what we knew Dumbledore didn't fight too hard, he never approved of street executions.'

'That's how my Father tells it anyway. Sirius apparently tried to adopt you repeatedly from the Prison. The Matriarchs obviously just ignored him, but it would have made us brothers!'

Draco grinned at Harry and he found himself smiling back, but was mostly just trying to process everything the other boy had told him.

'He'll have a release hearing next year, we can go together... if you want. You may be able to influence the proceedings a little.'

'Er.. maybe.'

They drifted into silence, Harry chewing on _everything_ he'd learnt since Petuina had sat him down on his Birthday morning. What was he doing associating with the 'wrong side'? Harry wasn't stupid, he had some idea that hating Draco because his Father hated Draco's Father was how wars and conflicts never ended. Harry, being 'weird' hadn't had a lot of friends in school, so Draco being as enthusiastic to befriend him was really flattering. But while he was doing his best not to wave it in his face, he clearly admired the man who got his parents killed, and seemingly a load of other people.

'So how did you know you were a Wizard?'

'Huh?' Draco was talking to him, but he'd been deep in his thoughts.

'Its a question that is apparently asked to Muggle-Borns.'

'Oh. I guess I realised something was up when I could to talk to snakes and they'd talk back, and no one else could.'

Draco gaped, the card game came to a stop.


End file.
